Clawfang Returns pt 1
by transformersprime4ever
Summary: Clawfang Returns Pt 1 By Tfp4ever Hey there! This is my first story so go easy on me. I do take requests but for pt1 and pt2 I don't cause I already have it written down, but for other stories I will but for now, no. Clawfang is my creation no one else's! got that! Take my story you dead!(I'm just kidding! But seriously don't copy it) (Clawfang was made when I was reading the war
1. Chapter 2

Clawfang Returns pt1 chpt.2

The fight

Clawfang had her eyes at him. Megatron glared back, "Since you've grown, lets see if you can actually fight me!" sneered Megatron, he fired at her, but she was quicker than the plasma ray. *slow motion* She took out her long claws (her claws are about the size of optimus' arm stretched out) and barely put a scratch on Megatron because before she set one, not even one deadly long claw on Megatron was because she was punched in the stomach and since it was a hard punch, she flew to the other side and crashed into the wall, hard. She was unconscious for a few a seconds and when she regained conscious, she opened her eyes and glared at Megatron, her pupils turned to slits as she was catching her breath from the punch Megatrongave her, she leaped at Megatron, who aimed his plasma gun at her and fired. The plasma ray hit hershoulder, Clawfang growled in pain, blood started coming out of her shoulder, while she was in painMegatron saw his opportunity and started hitting her. When Megatron was punching Clawfang, she was stumbling backwards in pain, when she saw an opportunity to strike, she took out her claws and scratched Megatron hard on his arm, energonwelled up and Megatron hissed in pain, while clutching his arm. Clawfang swayed a bit but not enough to fall, then out of the corner ofMegatron's optic, he saw a groundbridge open up. He smiled wickedly, for he knew Optimus would be surprised once he saw Clawfang.

Clawfang's near death

The Autobots ran out of the groundbridge portal. Since, Optimus was the first one out thegroungbridge, he was shocked to see Clawfangalive and grown up (as in she grew a lot) when everyone else came out of the groundbridge they too were also shocked to see the badly woundedand weak "autobot" fighting Megatron who was half her height. When Clawfang turned to lick her wounded shoulder she saw Bumblebee, but before she could cry out to him, Megatron snatched her by the scruff and picked her up (since she's long her back paws were on the floor) "Megatron let her go" yelled Optimus, while Clawfang was trying to free herself from Megatron's grip, "Why would I do that, pray tell" said Megatron amused byClawfang still struggling. Optimus glared at him as he charged up his plasma gun, as well as everyone else (except Ratchet who took out his blades) "Hahaha" laughed Megatron, he took out his blade, drew his arm back, and quickly stabbed her in the side, Clawfang, who stopped struggling, widened her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain asMegatron drew his arm slowly and painfully, back from her side, his blade free from blood, retracted, he threw her to the ground hard and powered up his plasma gun and aimed it at the wounded and weak Clawfang, who was struggling to get up and gasping for air weakly, Megatron glared atOptimus and his team, who had rage in their optics. But before he could fire, the autobots(except for Ratchet) started shooting, Megatronfired at them a few times, transformed into a jet and flew away. Clawfang managed a weak smile, swayed and fell to the ground with a hard thud, and blood immediatly started forming a pool of blood. Ratchet, walked to where Clawfang was, bent down and managed to whisper "How?," then he said "We need to get her back to base or she will perish. Optimus, Bumblebee help me carry her." They both nodded in reply, "Rafael, open thegroundbridge immediately!"

Success another chpt. Finished! So do you like thischpt. Or not,

if so please review below and please don't hurt my feelings


	2. Chapter 3

Clawfang Returns pt 1 chpt.3

Alive or dead

When the groundbridge opened up, Optimus, Bumblebee carried Clawfang while Ratchet was trying to stop the flow of blood from her wound in her side. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokscreen when through the groundbridge last in case anyone would shoot at them and the wounded "autobot". Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Arcee excited the groundbridge and entered the control room, Jack, Miko, stared in horror at the animal in Optimus' and Bumblebee's arms. Raf was even more tramatized at the sight of the blood stained animal. They all ran to whereClawfang was. Optimus and Bumblebee layedClawfang on the metal berth, "Everyone out! Except Optimus and Bumblebee, since you'reclosest to her you'll stay" said Ratchet. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen gathered the children away from where Clawfang was. Miko as always started asking questions about who or what that thing was. "Who's that? Is she an autobot or 'con? Why is she covered in red stuff? Is that stuff redenergon? Why did Ratchet say that Bee andOptimus are closest to her?" chattered Miko.Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen completely ignored her. "How? She can't be alive Megatronsqueezed the life out of her" Arcee said, "Well, you know her you just can't push her down for long cause she'll bounce right back up!" chuckled Smokescreen chuckled half-heartedly "Yeah but Smoky she was the size of a human like Jack's size remember? On Cybertron she could fit in your hand." Remarked Bulkhead "Size of a human that thing?" Miko said, "Cybertron?" said Jack "Wait how did you meet her and is an autobot like you guys or something else?" asked Raf. Before Smokescreen could answer, there was a flash of light and the smell of singed fur. "Clawfang don't leave us again!" yelled a panicked Ratchet. Everyone rushed to the medical bay, now theyknow why Ratchet was panicking, Clawfang'sheart rate was almost a flat line, so Ratchet was using a jumpstarter to bring her "back" to life. But before Ratchet could put the jumpstarters back on her chest, the heart moniter went flat. Ratchet tried again, but nothing happened, everyone stared silently at the limp, motionless figure on the berth.Optimus looked as if he were going to "cry" or just lose it and punch something, but he kept his emotions in check as always, while Bumblebee stared silently at the dead body remembering when he almost lost Raf to Megatron when he was infected with dark energon but Raf survived, notClawfang, he and Optimus knew her more than anyone else and formed a strong bond with her, she was spunky, brave, courageous, funny and never gave up and whenever no one would take a dangerous mission she would take it and risk her life and come back with only a few scratches and maybe a broken paw, leg, etc… but this time she was gone forever. "Lets go there's nothing more we can do for her anymore" said Ratchet breaking the silence. Everyone, except Bumblebee, left the medical bay. Bumblebee bent down to his knees, stroked Clawfang's dried blood covered fur gently, then buried his faceplate in her fur wishing he could cry, and gently but tightly hugged her….TO BE CONTINUED

So how'd u guys like it? Please review below and don't hurt my feelings please thanxs


End file.
